


Tease

by Andyoudidthisforwhat



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Inspo from the office, fem!reader - Freeform, fluff with a little comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyoudidthisforwhat/pseuds/Andyoudidthisforwhat
Summary: A series of moments where Reader purposely pushes Reid’s buttons and pranks him, until she finally admits she’s been crushing on him all along. / Reid and Reader have a relationship like Jim and Dwights.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader
Kudos: 12





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> For once in my life, I’m writing something with no angst. You guys should be proud. Anyways, this is very clearly based on Jim and Dwight from The Office, even a recreation of some scenes, also it’s a bit different than what I usually write but I hope you like it :).

You were in for a very long and most likely very boring plane ride. The team had already briefed and now there was nothing but light conversation few and far in between of what you could possibly be dealing with on this case. You had 3 hours left till landing but you were already miserably bored. However, you being bored at work always ends with you finding the same solution for entertainment. You and resident genius, Dr. Reid had a good friendship. You were decently close to him for being relatively new to the team. He was a wonderful guy, you appreciated him greatly, but that didn’t change the fact that pushing his buttons was your favorite pastime. You couldn’t help it, really, you were always a jokester and Reid’s reactions to you were always so hilarious. He always took things so seriously, rarely ever realizing you’re just picking at him, which in turn always lead to him getting all worked up and losing his mind over it. It was one of your favorite things about him at this point and you truly couldn’t hold yourself back when it came to provoking him. 

“Guys. I have a theory. Just here me out on this. I think our unsub...” You spoke up in the midst of silence, as you looked around and fake whispered while blocking your face with your hand theatrically. “is Reid. Reid’s our unsub guys.” 

“That is completely preposterous, I-“ Reid raised his voice as he rolled his eyes. 

“All of the evidence is there!” You cut him off with a slight shout. 

“What evidence?” His face twisted in confusion, that same cute little expression he always makes when in disbelief.

“Where were you last night?” You said very calmly. 

“I’m not going to let you interrogate me.”

“Why? Is it because you’re hiding something?” 

“No, you’re just ridiculous and I-“ Spencer stuttered to get his words out, obviously from being overwhelmed with irritation. 

“Then tell me where you were.” Your eyes widen as you spoke and you leaned closer to the lanky man seated across from you. 

“At home. I was home, I read a book and then I went to bed.”

You were making direct eye contact with him, refusing to break it, except for taking a quick glance at Hotch, who was trying to hide his amusement.

“Alone?”

“Yes.”

“Okay so there’s no witnesses to back up that you were actually home. For all we know you could have drove to Roanoke last night and killed that man.” You said nonchalantly as leaned back in to the seat but still retaining the eye contact. You could hear everyone snickering around you.

“Stop laughing at her, she’s not funny, just...stupid.” He said to the teammates around you before bring his gaze back to you. “I’m not the unsub.” 

“How do you know you’re not? How can you rule yourself out? Maybe you just don’t remember doing it.” 

“I have an eidetic memory! I remember everything!” His voice squeaked as he threw his hands up in annoyance.

“Well, then you’re just lying. I’m sorry you got caught bro. I hope you don’t kill me next for exposing you.” 

“Will you-“

“Okay that’s enough. Y/L/N, you can torment Reid another time. For now can we please be serious?” Hotch said putting an end to your foolery. 

•••••

Every few months, Hotch is required to have a meeting about office relations and inappropriate behavior between each other. He always dreads it and so does everyone else. It’s clear that they’re caused by Garcia and Morgan’s frequent banter but for them it’s a small price to pay for their fun. So there you found yourself, looking at Reid as he twiddled his fingers, clearly being as over this talk as you were. 

“Any questions?” Hotch asked.

You raised your hand, putting on a very poor act of shyness. Hotch could tell you had some sort of antic up your sleeve, but he let you talk anyways.

“Yes, Y/L/N?” 

“I think now is a good time to bring up the fact that Reid tried to kiss me.” You said then sigh dramatically as you shook your head. 

“What? No I didn’t!” Spencer jerked up in his seat, giving you a look that could kill which only fueled you further. 

You ignored his protest and continued to speak. “I mean, it’s just a lot to take in. It’s a little weird when your coworker grabs your face and tries to make out with you. Especially when it’s so aggressive.” 

Reid’s cheeks turned bright red as he panicked. “Stop, stop lying! I never did that! Take that back, take it back now!” 

“Calm down, I’m not making a formal complaint. I just want to talk about why you’d do something like that.” You spoke as you turned to face him, so obviously faking distress.

“There’s nothing to discuss because that never happened.” He said hastily. 

“It’s okay to be embarrassed Reid. I know you don’t want everyone to know about your crush on me but it’s just not appropriate to make moves on your coworkers like that.” You smirked, barely being able to keep a serious face. “Especially when you were moving your tongue around in my face like this.” You proceed to stick your tongue out and make overly dramatic and horrible looking movements. 

He raised to his feet to look around the room as he spoke. “For the record everyone, I do not have a crush on her and I did not try to kiss her.” You looked around as well, to find Morgan and Emily both hysterical from the little show you put on. 

Once Hotch finally concluded the meeting, Morgan leaned down to your ear as he walked by. 

“I bet you wish pretty boy really was playing kissy face with you.” Morgan whispered. You elbowed him playfully.

“Shut up.” 

He laughed as he went on. 

•••••

Rossi was like a second father to you, so of course, on the few occasions he’d hang out in the bull pen rather than his office, he always chatted with you.

“You should come down here more often, we are pretty fun ya know.” You said to him with a smile. 

“Yes, because this-“ he gestured towards the lack of activity going on around you two “seems very exciting.” His voice was filled with the utmost sarcasm. 

“We do plenty of fun things down here, you’re just jealous.” You scoffed. 

“Oh really? Like what?” Rossi asked.

“Umm...I don’t know.” You thought about it for a moment. “Fuck with Reid.” 

“You do what with Reid?” He asked with a smirk, implying something completely different than what you meant. 

You rolled your eyes. “As in, pick on him. Like this: Hey Reid!” You said before chucking pens at his face. 

“Do you know how dangerous that is? You could’ve got me in the eye and seriously injured me?” Reid grunted as he once again gave you that completely unintimidating, angry look. Did he not realize he looked more cut than scary like that?

“Yeah, that’s sounds like you problem.” You said as you threw another pen at him. Next thing you knew, he was throwing stuff back and the two of you were in an all out war. You got up from your desk and started smacking him with a case file. This went on until Hotch noticed and gave you two the death stare. You both were holding back your laughs until he left the room and you got one more light smack in before you went back to your desk. 

•••••

“Where’s all my stuff?”Reid spoke with widen eyes, stopping in his tracks before placing his bag on the desk. 

“What stuff?” You softly said without looking at him.

“Everything that was on my desk is missing and I know you’re the one who hide it all.” He huffed, it was to early in the morning for him to deal with you, he hadn’t even had his second cup of coffee yet. Seeing that his stuff was gone made him realize why for once, you arrived at work before he did.

You spun you chair to face him and furrowed your eyebrow. “Your desk? I’m sorry, I’m confused. How could you have a desk with belongings if you don’t work here?”

“Very funny.” Reid grumbled. “I do work here and you know it.” 

“I’ve never seen you seen you before sir. Maybe if you tell me your name I can help you?” You kept up your act of unawareness as you sat calmly.

“You know my name. Spencer Reid.” 

“Hmm...” she pretend to think deeply. “Doesn’t ring a bell.” 

“Prentiss...” he whined “where did she hide my stuff?”

“Sorry do I know you?” Emily replied, going along with it immediately. You loved that you didn’t even have to ask for her to play along.

You sighed. “Sir, I think it’s best if you leave. This is a federal building and you’re technically not allowed here without a visitors pass.” 

“Hotch!” Reid yelled as he made his way towards his office to complain. You quickly retrieved his belongings from a box underneath your desk and replaced them where they belonged.

•••••

You were doing paper work at your desk, utterly focused, when you felt a gentle tap on your shoulder. You spun your chair around to find Spencer standing over you. 

“Hotch put me in charge while he’s gone and Strauss is coming to check in on us. I need you to promise me that’ll you be on your best behavior.” He spoke politely, obviously in attempt to obtain your compliance. 

“Oof...” You grimaced “I already promised everyone else that I’d be on my worst behavior...sorry.”

He stared at you in annoyance and there was silent for a moment before sighing.

“Please. I know you don’t want to get in trouble with Strauss, so it would benefit both of us if you’d just behave today.” 

You didn’t respond, you just stared up at him as he waited for you to say something. You looked down and then back up at his big brown eyes again before moving your foot to step on his shoe. 

“Don’t do that!”

“Don’t do thatttt.” You mocked in a high pitched voice.

“Y/L/N, has anyone ever told you how immature you are?” 

She mocks him again.

“I give up.” He raised his hands in defeat. “My IQ is being lowered simply from speaking to you.” He started to walk away.

“Well goodbye then,  agent Reid.” 

“It’s doctor.” 

“ Agent .”

•••••

Despite your constant teasing, you did have some nice moments with boy genius. There you were, leaning up against the back of a car as you both looked up at the pretty night sky and he was telling you all about the stars. You listened with the most peaceful smile on your face. You had a strong urge to lean your head against but resisted it. He finally finished his rambling and you sat in silence for a second.

“You see that star right there?” You pointed and he hummed with confirmation. “If I were a star, I’d be that one because it’s so so so pretty like me. And youuuu....you are someone admiring me through a telescope because I know you’re so incredibly, terribly in love with me. Just completely infatuated, right?” 

Reid laughed sweetly. “You really can’t give it a rest, can you?” 

“Nope.” You smirked but your eyes filled with adoration as you looked at him. Then you hit him playfully causing him to start wrestling around with you. You gave up when he finally had you constrained. You didn’t mind that he won this time because you loved being in his arms. 

Your silly little analogy would actually be accurate if you had reversed the roles. He was the star and you were admirer.

•••••

As you heard Reid’s voice going on and on very heatedly, you made a note to yourself to never tell him he’s wrong. Even if it’s as a joke, even if it’s about something as silly as a Star Trek theory. He will pull every fact, every statistic, every quote, and anything else straight out of his big ass memory to prove himself right. 

You simply stared at him in admiration as went on his little angry rant. His big brown eyes may have been full of irritation but they were entrancing nonetheless. He was hot. For a awkward nerd, he was seriously hot. Spencer Reid in his entirety was pure perfection to you, even the sound of his voice when filled with frustration. You loved hearing him talk, his voice was like music to your ears, but you also wished he’d stop being so annoyed with you. You wanted him to chill out a little bit, to take a joke, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to get a word in.

You did the only logical this that came to your brain. You looked him up and down while biting your lip slightly, then you made eye contact before moving in closer to him. You pushed his long curls behind his ear gently as he still was speaking and before he even realized what you were doing, your lips were touching his. He was tense but after a moment, you felt his body loosen as he put his hand on your lower back, pulling you in even more. You were wrapped up against his tall figure as he bent down to reach you better. Your tongues were gently brushing against each other as he lightly sucked your lower lip. 

You’d never felt so blissful in your whole life. It was as if your entire body had been filled to the brim with serotonin. You couldn’t help but smile through the kissing. As much as you didn’t want to, you finally pulled away. His arms were still wrapped around your waist and you were up against his chest. 

“For once, can I say something completely serious?” You said softly. 

“Yeah.” He replied, as gentle as ever, eagerly awaiting what you have to say.

“Spencer Reid...I really, really like you.” 

“And I really, really like you too.” He whispered with a smile.

You gently caressed his face before once again, planting a sweet kiss on those plump lips. As much as you loved to tease him, you loved giving this affection a million times more.


End file.
